


The One I Want Is You

by FernStone



Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Inner Dialogue, Makeup, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernStone/pseuds/FernStone
Summary: A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her mousy brown hair back into a ponytail. There wasn't much she could do with it, especially alone. She wasn't exactly going to get any help. She was the only one that went to a normal school, what with not being famous, so the only one going to this dance. She was surprised father had even allowed it.He probably just didn't care.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Femslash February 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617541
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Femslash February





	The One I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 - Makeup. Own prompt, unconventional family 
> 
> My own prompt worked too well 😂 honestly cant believe i haven't written UA fic before?? I love these two ahahah im sorry its so pining in this fic :')

At seventeen, Vanya was already sick of the life she lived. She was sick of constantly being pushed to the back. Being the only normal one, the person who was bullied outside of the house and disregarded within it.

Number Seven. Failure.

She was sick of the flutter in her heart and catching of her breath whenever she caught Allison's smile towards her. She was so domineering but she was also so kind. She didn't patronise Vanya as much as some of the others. She actually chose to spend time with her. Diego had too, once, but he was a teenage boy with other concerns now. And it was only Allison that made her feel like this.

She knew it was wrong. Allison was her sister, even if not by blood. They were raised together. And they were both girls. Father would never approve.

But she couldn't slow the fast beating of her heart.

She was absolutely dreading the school Christmas dance. On one hand, it meant she was one step closer to finishing and achieving freedom. She would move out as soon as she was done and could. It wasn't like she was needed here, anyway. Not like the others... Though she'd heard whispers from them of leaving too.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her mousy brown hair back into a ponytail. There wasn't much she could do with it, especially alone. She wasn't exactly going to get any help. She was the only one that went to a normal school, what with not being famous, so the only one going to this dance. She was surprised father had even allowed it.

He probably just didn't care.

There was a light knock on the door and Allison entered, smile splitting her beautiful lips and causing Vanya to blush lightly. "How's it going?"

Vanya gave a frustrated shrug. "I'm considering not even bothering."

Allison tutted, coming to sit beside her in front of the small mirror she had on her desk. She placed a few items beside it. "You're going to go, and you're going to be the nicest looking there."

"That's impossible," Vanya snorted.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Allison raised an eyebrow even as a smile curled her lips. She held a makeup brush at the ready.

"No," Vanya muttered, looking away before she could blush. "But I don't remember asking you to help."

"You didn't," Allison laughed, a light and genuine one that had Vanya's heart soaring. She tried to quell the feelings that threatened to rise up and out of her throat. "I took it on myself to make you look as beautiful as can be."

"That's going to be a tough job, even for you," Vanya joked in return even as her voice was dripping with self deprivation.

Allison frowned, an ugly thing across a beautiful face, and put down the makeup brush in favour of taking Vanya's hands in her own. Vanya couldn't help but blush and look away from her intense gaze. "It absolutely will not. You're very pretty, Vanya, if only you would see that."

"I'm not."

"You are," Allison responded firmly, taking no arguments and giving her hands a squeeze. "Now, let's get started."

They remained in a comfortable silence as Allison got to work, keeping the makeup light in knowledge of Vanya's preferences. Powder foundation to hide the slight redness of her cheeks and concealer to get rid of the spots that plagued all teenagers. A sweep of contour sharpened her cheek bones and finalised an already defined jawline. Eyeshadow was light, browns and neutrals that brought out her dark eyes. Just a little bit of glitter added to it all. Eyeliner was missed out when Vanya made a disgusted face at it. She didn't want that one anywhere near her face.

Then her hair was carefully braided and pinned to her head, a few strands framing her face as the rest was pulled away. She blinked as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was still her, yet different. She looked... Nice. She didn't look like plain old Vanya, the least important family member. She looked like she could be someone.

"All done," Allison smiled, patting the back of her head. Vanya leaned just slightly into that touch. "You're going to knock them off their feet, you look beautiful."

Vanya nodded slightly, even though she could never truly live up to the beauty of the woman sitting beside her. She didn't want to - she was happy to just observe. "You... Worked a wonder, Allison."

"I know," a bright grin that lit up dark eyes. "Maybe you'll get that prom date I know you secretly want. Whoever it is will be lucky to have you!"

She got up and packed up all her makeup. Vanya had to force herself to remain smiling and not look too dejected.

The only date I want is you, she wanted to say. But she couldn't. Instead she just said thank you as her sort of sister wished her good luck and walked out of the room.

All she was left with was a slightly prettier face and a crushing sense of defeat, yearning for a relationship that would never be.


End file.
